


Coming Home

by Emo_Cat_Whiskers, Emo_Phan_Girl, FallingIntoThemFandoms



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Falling in Reverse, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Band members as teachers, Multi, Nobody likes original characters, co-writing, dystopian au, not good at tags, original storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Cat_Whiskers/pseuds/Emo_Cat_Whiskers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan_Girl/pseuds/Emo_Phan_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingIntoThemFandoms/pseuds/FallingIntoThemFandoms
Summary: Four girls wake up next to a pond, remembering absolutely nothing except that they all know each other, that they're all sisters. After a close encounter with some men, they run through the woods to find an old and abandoned building.





	1. The Meeting At The Pond

     When Allie woke up, she found that there were three things wrong with the situation.

  1. She couldn't remember anything.
  2. The things she could recall were the three girls surrounding the pond.
  3. They were in the middle of the woods.



     She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. As she did, one of the others did as well.  _Stacy._  Allie stood up and took in her surroundings, her confusion clouding her judgment at that moment.  _What's going on?_

She turned around and knew they were standing, er, laying on a hill. All she could see for miles were trees. However, her ears didn't seem to agree with her eyes. She could hear the ruffle of dead leaves lying on the ground and knew. That is not a deer walking toward them. She gulped as she looked back at Stacy who had apparently also heard the noises. Unfortunately, it was already too late.

     Men were coming out of the forest and they obviously had their eyes on her only conscious friend. They had on full black uniforms that, no matter what they did, they seemed to remain unnoticed even in plain sight. They had on masks to cover their faces, a large X right in the middle, stretching from all four corners. 

     Allie knew something bad was going to happen and instantly hid behind one of the trees. Stacy found the men behind her too late. One grabbed her by the hands and placed them behind her back, in such an awkward position they must both be broken. The second man grabbed her legs and they both carried her to a rock in the middle of the sand, laying her down on it. A final man with a sword at his side strolled up, taking the sword out and positioning it over the girl's torso. Allie turned away, knowing what will happen next. When Stacy's scream pierced the air, Allie covered her ears, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees silently, knowing she was next if she made any sound. 

     For what felt like forever she knelt there silently crying, listening to the slowly dying screams and sounds of a sword going into a body. She listened as the sword would rub against her bones while it went through, and when they crushed her bones from the force. Allie listened to her ear's discontent until she heard the sounds of feet crushing dead leaves as they walked away. When she went around her God-forsaken tree, she saw the bloodied pulp that was her friend. She averted her eyes to see if her other two friends, still unconscious on the ground, were just as brutally taken as Stacy. Thankfully, Dear Kailyn and Lindsey were breathing, even if Stacy's blood had splashed onto their clothing, an imminent reminder. 

     Allie shook them awake. "Dammit, you buffoons, the one time you get any sleep," she grumbled.

     When they came to, Allie heard crunching getting closer. "No time to explain," she whispered,"Just run." She pulled both to their feet, and with both knowing that their sister never has that much fear in her eyes unless she gets an F on a test. But this time, it didn't seem like the fear of a bad grade, only the fear of death. 

     As adrenaline rushed through Allie's veins, she sprinted into the woods, opposite of where the men had walked off. Lindsey and Kailyn shared a glance at each other and ran to catch up with their terrified friend.

* * *

 

     They run, huffing and puffing, the two girls trying to keep up with their usually slow-and-steady-wins-the-race type friend. When Allie finally stopped for a breath, clutching her chest, aching all over, her friends finally came up behind her. With her short, short hair matted to her head and her face red from the run and from her crying, she finally spoke,"Wh-What the hell?"

     Kailyn crossed her arms, somehow already having caught her breath,"That's my line. What the hell happened back there? Why were you so scared?"

     Allie paused and mumbled,"They killed Stacy."

     "Who killed Stacy?" Lindsey asked.

     "The men! I don't know what they look like, or if they actually are men. They had this uniform thing that covered their whole bodies, including their face. It was full black with their face covered in a silver X a-and..." 

     "Calm down, it's okay. What did they do to her?"

     "Th-They stabbed her... Over and over... And wouldn't stop... I hid behind a tree, they didn't see me..."

     Kailyn sighed. "Well, there will be time to cry and weep later, we need to find a place to hide."

     Her friends nodded in agreement. 

     As they walked in a random direction Lindsey stopped. Allie turned around to see why.

     In front of them stood a brick building, as they could barely see with the bit of brick exposed from under the ivy covering the walls. The shutters were hanging off their hinges, the door virtually nonexistent. Its windows were caked in dust. The roof had collapsed a long time ago, leaving only a chimney to be above the small building. To top that off, there was a huge hole in the wall, showing to the world only inner walls just caked with dust as the windows. 

    The girls looked at each other, and as paranoia caused them to hear footsteps again, they ran into the hole that was a door and hid from the outside world.

     When they finally looked around they realized; this was not the inside of the building they just saw, no, that one was dirty and old, and falling apart.

     This was a school.


	2. How We Met Evelyn

"What the heck happened?" Kailyn looked around confused.

"Do you expect us to know?" Allie watched Kailyn in disbelief.  _Yeah, like I would know!_ She thought.

As the two began their usual fighting, Lindsey snapped her finger to draw their attention. The girls looked at their friend. "What?" They snapped simultaneously.

Lindsey jumped back, having not known they would yell at her. "Look, ya morons, if we are going to find anything out, we need to look for answers."

Kailyn nodded,"Okay, but first, I gotta go," She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, and we'll go in there," Allie pointed toward a room that seemed like a school office. 

Lindsey shook her head,"No, I don't trust that room."

"Whatever!" Kailyn took off running, in a search for a place to void her bladder.

Allie and Lindsey looked at each other, glaring. Lindsey spoke up,"If you want to go in there, you do the talking."

"Dammit, fine..." Allie grumbled, grabbing Lindsey's hand and going in a random direction.

Until they heard the bell, which really sounded like a guitar note. As soon as the bell ended, students came out of the doors. And ran Allie over. She hid her head, curled into a ball. "Dammit! Don't run me over!" She yelled.

Lindsey stood out of everyone's way, having fallen to the floor after laughing too hard.

When the students went to their next classes, Allie finally stood up, brushing herself off. Lindsey tried to apologize through her laughter, to which Allie grumbled,"Asshole..."

The girls took off in a random direction.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kailyn finished with her business and came out of the stall to wash her hands. "Jesus... Tiny damn stalls..."

A girl came up behind her, simply wetting her hand and wiping them on her shirt. "Mr. Wentz is gonna kill me! Gotta get to class!"

Kailyn grabbed her by the arm,"So this is a school?"

"Yeah..." The girl looked at her like she was insane, even if the girl looked more insane than Kailyn, her (squishy) black hair tied in a ponytail but quickly coming out, what looked like a uniform falling off her shoulder almost as if she put the entire ensemble on in ten seconds, black lines under her brown eyes. "Don't you go here? Where's your uniform?"

"Look, it's a long story that I'm not even sure about. What school is this?"

"The Academy of Correction?"

"The hell's that?"

"A school for any children/teenagers who rebel against the governor."

"Who's the governor?"

The girl gasped and shushed Kailyn,"We can't talk about that here. They must have just sent you. Come on, I'll see if Mr. Wentz knows what to do..." She grabbed Kailyn's arm and dragged her to the band room.

* * *

 

When Allie and Lindsey finally reached a room with its door open, the girls heard the sound of instruments warming up. Allie grumbled, still angry about the footmarks on her chest,"How the hell do we always end up in the band room?"

Lindsey shrugged, going in quietly. Allie followed behind, huffing. Inside the room, there was a strange sight compared to the band room they were used to; clean, black and white, a huge instrument mural on the wall. This one looked like Marilyn Mason and Ozzy Osborne puked on it together. It was dark, the chairs for winds covered in Sharpie, along with the instrument storage rooms they passed. Not to mention the walls, covered in walls of past music directors, a lot covered in tattoos. But it was homey. The girls instantly loved it.

The band director stopped their Warmups, watching as the girls entered,"Who are you two?"

Lindsey spoke up, as always being the more confident of the two, even if it wasn't saying much. "I'm Lindsey, she's Allie. We don't know where we are."

"You're in the band hall, of course." He said proudly.

"No, what I meant was where are we? We have no recollection of anything important, and we woke up by a pond, and we were running from some guys who killed another one of our friends who woke up with us, and we found some old building that was falling apart, and we ran in, and now we're here?"

The man sighed,"This keeps happening more and more... Are there any more of you, besides the one killed?"

"Well-" Lindsey was cut off as Kailyn came in the room being dragged by the arm by another girl.

"Evelyn, this is the third time this week."

"Yes sir, but I have an excuse this time! I went to the bathroom between classes and found this girl!"

The man looked at Allie and Lindsey. "I'm guessing this is your friend?" They simultaneously nodded and he looked at his class. "Be quiet, we're going to the office."


	3. With Mr. Dunn's Help

As the girls sheepishly trudged to the office, with their newfound friend leading the way and Allie grumbling under her breath about being right about going into the room they arrived next to and nobody ever listening to her, Lindsey caught up to Evelyn and whispered into her ear. "So this guy you're taking us to, he's going tell us what's going on?"

Evelyn shrugs,"Principal Dun might, he might not. When we get there, he'll probably see his top priority as enrolling the three of you."

Evelyn opened the office door for the girls and went up to the desk with a man sitting at it talking to the boy. Allie looked around the room, noting the dark but happy atmosphere. She ended up staring at the name tag on his desk, both a symbol made of lines that looked like a kitchen sink in a way and the name  _Mrs. Joseph._ Allie raised her eyebrow and simply shrugged, shaking her head and listening to the hushed tones of "Mrs. Joseph."

"Just take it to Mr. Stump in the library," he mumbled as the boy went to the library (as the girls suspected).

As soon as there was room in the small space of the office, Evelyn walked up to the quaint desk. "Hi, these girls," she gestured towards Kailyn, Lindsey, and Allie, "would like to talk to Mr. Dun."

He gave the three a look of surprise and pointed toward an open door. The friends glanced at each other and walked into the empty room. Mrs. Joseph set them in seats and went back to his desk.

Another man came into the small office and sat down across from the girls, his pink hair shining in the light of the window.

He gave the girls a smile and patiently said,"Hello, I'm Mr. Dun, the principal. Now, what do you girls need to know now that you're here?"

As she was thankfully the more nosey and outgoing in a chance of learning, Allie spoke up,"First, what's going on? We just woke by a pond, watched our friend die, ran through the woods and landed in this school with no idea of what is going on. We attempted to find answers and ended up in the band room."

He nodded as she spoke. "Well, you apparently angered the governor. He sends rebels to this school. Why your friend was killed, she was probably the rebel leader. They tend to do that."

"Who's the governor?"

"He's the leader of our society. Well, we're not really their society, but you get the point, yes?"

"Not at all."

"You'll learn more in history. Now to get you enrolled..." He mumbled as he dug through a stack of papers.

"But we have more questions-," Kailyn began.

"And I'm sure they're important, but the next class starts soon and you haven't gotten your dorm arranged, or your uniform, or even signed your papers..."

The girls exchanged another look and Lindsey called to her her inner interrogator. "Sir, before we even look at enrollment papers, I think we deserve some answers. Why did the "Governor" send us here?"

Principal Dun sighed and looked up at the girls. "The governor is really just the dictator of our country. He sees everything as needing to be poppy and peppy and really just a bunch of stereotypical girl stuff. You three were sent here because if you stayed in the public, people would want to follow your example. Your friend who died was probably the girl who attempted to assassinate him. Of course, if you were to be told to act like others, you would try to stand out more. So he sends you to be with others who like what you do. He thinks it's ideal."

"So he sends us a school because we aren't what he wants?" Lindsey questioned.

 Mr. Dun nodded his head in response,"I'm afraid so. Now that you know that, are you willing to sign the papers?"

Allie sighed and grabbed a pen out of a cup on the man's desk,"Fine, fine." 

Kailyn raised an eyebrow along with Lindsey and they grab their own pens to begin their piles of paperwork.


	4. Mr. Stump

After their run through with Mr. Dun, the girls were sent to the library. 

_"Mr. Stump will help you with your uniforms. Your friend should still be waiting for you outside," the man dismissed the trio as they went on their merry-little-way._

Allie coughed into her arm in an attempt to get Evelyn's attention. The girl had a phone in her hand, playing some sort of game, a pig jumping around the screen. Evelyn looked at the friends, piles of papers in each of their arms. "Oh, so you're done? What'd he say to do next?"

Allie and Lindsey looked to Kailyn to speak. She groaned,"We have to go to some guy named Mr. Stump? He's supposed to help with uniforms, I guess."

Evelyn grinned and looked at Lindsey,"I think you'll like him. Now come on," she gestured for her friends to follow her and began the trek towards the library. 

Allie hummed quietly, relaxed by the black, red, and blue striped brick walls. She was so distracted staring at the passing walls that when Evelyn opened the library to help the hand-occupied trio, she walked straight past. The only thing that warned her of this was Kailyn behind her calling her a dumbass. Allie quickly turned around and walked into the library with an embarrassed blush.

Inside the book-filled room were a man in glasses, a fedora, and a cardigan, putting books on a shelf with a girl at the desk, stamping a check-out book for a younger-looking boy. There were also a few students spewed over different tables. It seemed peaceful, the only sound a couple boys whispering to each other. To which the man shelving books screamed,"NO TALKING IN THE LIBRARY!" This caused the clumsy duo, Allie, and Lindsey, to fall flat on their butts, accidentally dropping their papers. Kailyn held in her laughter, not wanting to get yelled at.

Allie and Lindsey pouted, picking up their ascue forms. The man walked over to the scrambling girls. "Hello, how may I help you, girls?" He had a soft smile.

Allie grabbed her pile and began her answer,"W-We need to get uniforms?"

"Of course! You must be the new girls Mr. Dun contacted me about! Come on!" He went to the door behind his desk and left the doors open for the girls,"You can just leave your entry forms on the desk." The friends set their papers down as Evelyn walked over the girl at the book check out and started talking with her. 

Inside the small room was a few dressing stalls and racks full different uniform items; some with skirts, some with pants, another with button-up shirts. Allie's eyes drifted toward the jackets. She grinned at Lindsey,"This is what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

Lindsey rolled her eyes and watched Mr. Stump as he put piles of clothes in all three of the girl's arms. "There you go, just go and get changed." The trio stepped in separate stalls. This was the first time they had seen their reflection that day, and dang, it was scary.

* * *

 

Allie stared at the busted lens of her nerdy/hipster glasses, the black lines under her eyes. The way her Panic! At The Disco shirt seemed way too big for her now. She must have been pretty chubby beforehand, but it seems like she hasn't eaten for weeks. What must have been skinny jeans were hanging with all their might onto her hips. Her knock off converse shoes was flimsy and what had been white on them were now a dirty brown. And her hair! The thing that she hid behind when called emo or goth at school was now horrendous. What was once glossy, straight brown hair with right side to her chin and the left shaved, was now a horror story. She must not have gotten to cut it because her hair was growing at different lengths in weird places, her longer side was ruffled up and she found a small twig in her shorter side. She was terrified of what she saw in that mirror but knew it wasn't very abnegation to stare in the mirror that long. At least her fandom references were still saving her. 

Allie looked through the pile of clothes Mr. Stump had given her. She took off her old clothes with a disgust, the only thing she left being the dainty little treble clef necklace she always wears. She shoved her smaller-than-usual arms into the white sleeved button up shirt with a small logo of a treble clef surrounded by eighth notes on its right breast. Allie hopped into the gray skirt, a different crest, this time with a guitar above to opposing drumsticks on the right side of it. She slid on the black knee-length socks and their matching Converse. Allie stared at the mirror, a soft smile playing at her lips. She put on her final piece, a black leather jacket had the little guitar logo on its left breast. "Not too terrible," She nodded, okay with her look. "But my glasses, I need sight... And a haircut..."

* * *

 Lindsey sighed, having almost the exact same situation as Allie; her small blue glasses busted and the screws were hanging onto the frame with all their might. She groaned as she stared at her precious Harry Potter shirt, dirty and holey. Her leggings were virtually nonexistent and her tennis shoes! You couldn't see the blue coloring from under the dirt. 

She looked down at her pile of clothes and took her rags off to exchange them for the uniform. All she left of her own fashion was a FOB choker she had stolen from Kailyn. Now if only she had something to tie her hair back with...

 

* * *

Kailyn stared at her reflection. Her normally blonde hair was wet, either from the pond, or sweating, or both.  _Thank God I don't wear glasses like those two..._ Her arms were caked in mud. She saw the sink in the corner of hers and washed it off, grumbled under her breath. 

When the majority of the mud had come off her arms, she heard Allie Lindsey stepping out of their stalls,"Geez, I need to hurry."

She hopped into the uniform and checked the mirror, her MCR bracelet still on her wrist. She nodded, somewhat happy with the outcome, and left her stall.

 

* * *

When all three girls had left the stalls, Mr. Stump looked up and grinned. "Feel a bit better now?"

The trio shrugged in synchronization. 

"Good," he began,"Now, I see two of you have broken your glasses. You'll have to go to the nurse so he can give you some new glasses, and Kailyn," he turned,"Why don't you go to the school store and pick up all the stuff you will need for class, dorms, and your uniform."

"But we just got our uniforms?" Lindsey asked.

"You need your eyeliner."

Without any protest the girls went in search of Evelyn for her to lead them in their next destinations.


	5. School Supplies and Glasses

* * *

After Evelyn dropped off Allie and Lindsey, she took Kailyn to the store. Kailyn walked behind, still confused by the situation but having eyeliner withdrawals. "Okay, but we have no money. How is this store going to work?"

Evelyn shrugged,"Well, each student gets a student card. You should have one in the pocket of your uniform. This card gives each student a certain amount of points. You use those points to buy stuff in the store. Food, of course, is free." Evelyn opened the door as Kailyn dug through her pockets. "Oh, and don't forget to tell the cashier about the fact that it's not all your stuff you're buying. It should be some student."

"Okay..." Kailyn entered the room that she had not expected to so big. On the walls were t-shirts and skinny jeans, on racks there were papers and binders and pens and pencils. Kailyn grabbed three binders, three packs of papers and three packs of separators. Next on the list were mechanical pencils to steal from Allie later, sharpies, and pencil holders. She grabbed three of each. She then reached for three sticks of eyeliner and backpacks. Everything was a different color for everyone; Allie's color theme was black with red and blue highlights, Kailyn's red with black and blue highlights, and Lindsey's blue with red and black highlights.

After her splurges on items, Kailyn walked up to the cashier's desk and set the stuff down. The boy at the desk looked up from the manga he had in his hands. He looked between her and the random crap.

Kailyn began her long winded explanation to which he nodded and asked her to separate hers, Allie's, and Lindsey's stuff. She gave all their names and he scanned the stuff.

Kailyn stuffed everyone's things into everyone's bag and trudged into the hall to meet up with Evelyn. Evelyn slung Allie's bag over her shoulder and they began the trek back to the nurse's office.

* * *

Allie and Lindsey were both given an eye test as soon as they got there, both taking about 45 minutes each. Both messed up horribly. Both merely saw black blobs.

Oh well.

But they got to choose new frames! Allie jumped up and down in excitement, always giddy at the thought of new frames. Lindsey smacked her upside the head.

After that endless hell, the girls ended up with the exact same frames they had to start with. When Evelyn and Kailyn reached the office, the girls were done and got to leave.

Now for dorms!

 


	6. First Period

By the time the girls got to the damned dorm room, they were exhausted. Evelyn had dragged them everywhere. Inside the room were three twin beds, all different color themes. Allie let out a sigh as she collapsed on the black bed. "Tired..." Allie threw her backpack on the floor beside her.

Kailyn chimed in from her side of the room on the red bed, laying face-down,"No shit, Sherlock," to which Allie and Lindsey replied in synchronization with a,"Fuck you, Watson." They glanced at the other and laughed.

Lindsey went through the drawers beside her,"Did any of us think to ask about PJs and PE clothes?" Allie and Kailyn shook their heads. She huffed and exited the room, planning on asking their newfound friend about nightclothes. 

Allie grabbed all of their backpacks and starting organizing the binders. For some reason, her OCD mind found the task to be enjoyable. Lindsey then came back in and dragged Kailyn out so they could go down to the school store and buy their clothes. 

 

* * *

The next morning consisted of Lindsey and Kailyn fighting over the shower and Allie rolling her eyes, having taken a shower the night before. Luckily the duo bought a straight-iron for them to share, or else Allie would be walking around with a scowl and afro. Now she was just walking around with a scowl. Allie sat at the vanity and straightened her hair, in the background her phone played the Miraculous Ladybug theme song to piss off her friends. By the time Kailyn was about to strangle her, she changed it to "House Of Wolves" by MCR. She was let off with a warning. 

"Allie, you have the schedules, right?" Kailyn yelled from in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah."

by the time all three were ready, they set off. Sadly, their first periods of the day would be separated; they all had different classes. Allie would be in PE with Coach Hurley, Kailyn in Math with Mr. Biersack, and Lindsey in History with Mr. Coma. Allie was sent off to the gym with a grumble. "Why PE? Nobody likes PE..." 

Kailyn rolled her eyes as she went down the hallway for Math and Science, and Lindsey smacked the back of Allie's head as she went down the English and History hallway.

Allie entered the gym, her eyes widening. "The hell...?" In the middle of the wood floor were a bunch of different percussion instruments and in the corner of opposite of Allie's entrance was a tattoo parlor. Different students passed her with unsurprised looks on their faces, going towards the dressing rooms. Allie gulped as she walked over to the dressing room with her backpack in tow. She went through the clothes Lindsey had packed. "What kind of gym clothes are these?!" Some girl behind her chuckled, mumbling something like 'She must be new.'

The gym clothes Lindsey had packed were a black tank top with the guitar logo on the front and shorts. There were also gloves that 'Protected From Splinters' as the package said. There were no running shoes- instead, Allie had to keep her converse on. 

The girls around her walked into the gym as they finished getting ready. Allie reluctantly followed them into the gym.

* * *

 

Kailyn took one step into her math class before realizing; there would be no algebra in here. Unlike her old classrooms with all the places after pi covering the walls or encouraging/discouraging words, there were blank, black walls. She sat at the only open seat, in the back.  _This is supposed to be Math, what's going on?_ Kailyn thought as she stared at the only thing on the wall in front of her- a microphone. 

Before she could lean over and ask the boy beside her, a man came in the room, to which she almost gushed at the sight of.  _Tell me he's my teacher!_ The man had this black hair that hung in his face and these crystal clear blue eyes that she could see even from the other side of the room. His cheekbones were very much prominent and matched well with his chilled jaw. He also had piercings- one on his ear, a spider bite one on the left of his mouth, and one on the right of the nose.  _Now I see why there are no seats taken up front..._

* * *

"Woah," Lindsey looked around at the room around her, the blue walls radiating on the girl. She gulped as she sat down in the first desk she saw open. At the front of the room. 

 _But only nerds like Allie and Kailyn sit up front..._ Lindsey groaned as she set her stuff down and sat with her face resting in her hands. 

"Hello, Hello, I'm Mr. Coma, but call me CC, please." The teacher came in the room right as Lindsey closed her eyes. Her eyelids sprang open and she looked up. The man was hovering over her. "You must be our new student, erm..." He looked at the sheet in his hands. "Lindsey Tweedel?"

Lindsey simply stared at him. Not to be hateful, or because she was shy either. She really wasn't. She couldn't form words as she looked at her teacher. His outfit was similar to his fellow teacher's uniform; a white dress shirt covered by a black leather jacket and black dress pants. However, every teacher's outfit would be different, the trio would soon find out. Mr. Coma's, for example, had his hair pushed back with a bandana. He had a light stubble and blue orbs simply pulled the ensemble a bit more together.  _I am so gonna fail this class._


	7. Second Period

Allie grumbled to herself, still confused by her gym class. 

_As I stepped out of the locker room in my befuddled state, I stood behind the guy in front of me. He was tall as all hell, so a good place to hide. And he stepped away. Damn. Two men stood in the middle of the gym and one blew his whistle._

_"Alright! Time to play! Remember, those of Coach Hurley's charge get the drum circle today!" The taller of the two, with a lanyard connected to a card saying 'Carlile' around his neck. Allie reluctantly walked over to the circle of drums, standing awkwardly as others picked up their instruments._

_The smaller coach, who was the same height as Allie, walked over to the poor girl. "And you must be our new student! Allison Tweedel? I'm Coach Hurley! Why don't you get on the bongos?"_

_Allie mumbled a,"I go by Allie, not Allison." Her gym coach was covered in tattoos all over his torso and he had a beard. Allie nodded, finding the man to look trustworthy as she trodded over to the bongos and looked at the rhythm sheet. "Thank god I was in indoor drum line a couple years ago..."_

As she entered her next classroom, Allie grinned. Across the room was Lindsey, surprisingly talking to a girl. Allie trudged over to her sister, taking the seat next to her. 

Lindsey looked up at her friend,"Took ya long enough to get here. This is Evanna, I met her last period." The girl across from Lindsey waved, giving a happy smile. She was actually really pretty, like that chick from Harry Potter. However, her hair was pitch black and was shorter, just barely reaching her shoulders. Her facial features were soft, dimples showing in her smile. The girl had a butterfly tattoo peeking out from the collar of her shirt and one more on her wrist that Allie couldn't get a good glimpse at. "So are you planning on complaining about PE?"

Allie shook her head. "Honestly, I have no idea what just happened. All I know is I play bongos."

Evanna nodded. "Really? Nobody has gotten to play bongos since Judy left. Coach must really like you."

The duo was about to speak, but now what they imagined to be their English teacher walked in. This one seemed a bit older looking than their other teachers. He had black lines under his eyes that were hidden by the attention driven to his eyes by his eyeliner. Mr. Ferguson had a different array of tattoos than Coach Hurley; these were a bit more calming. There were cooler colors and it was less busy. "Welcome to Pre-AP Song Writing, children. I am aware we have two new students in our class. Erm, Allison and Lindsey Tweedel?"

They raised their hands, with Allie handing out her usual,"I go by Allie, sir."

"Okay, Allie and Lindsey... And I get your sister next period. And before you ask, you don't have the wrong class. This is English. Newer students are always confused."

And a few doors down, Kailyn was freaking out over her science teacher, Mr. Quinn.

As soon as Kailyn stepped into the science class, she was confused. All the girls were surrounding her teacher's desk.  _Geez, what's going on? Are all my teachers heartthrobs of the girls in my class??_ She pushed through the crowd to her desk in the back of the room, grumbled curses to herself. 

When the late bell rang and announced that class could start, the girls surrounding Mr. Quinn were forced to dispatch and go to their seats, allowing Kailyn to catch a glimpse of her instructor.  _Yes, yes they are..._ Her next teacher, Mr. Quinn, was surprisingly handsome. He had a hair that was longer than Allie's (which wasn't saying much), deep brown eyes, and the part of his outfit that made him different was his burgundy beanie that looked like it could fall off his head. Kailyn knew she was going to like this class.


	8. Fourth Period

By the fourth period, all the girls were amazed by their teachers and the students they met. Well, until Allie and Lindsey had to pass the girls at Mr. Quinn's desk and Kailyn had to explain the stupidity of her sisters when she got to Mr. Ferguson's class.

Allie and Lindsey pouted as they split ways again. Allie had Math with Mr. Biersack, who, when she met Kailyn in the hall, Kailyn claims will make her day. Lindsey would go to Guitar with Mr. Toro and Evanna to Art with Mr. Way. And Kailyn had Sex Ed with Mr. Purdy. 

Allie reluctantly stepped into her Math class, avoiding the other girls like her sister had told her to do. She sat at the lone desk at the back of the room with the guys, studying the black walls around her. Another guy came up to her, tapping Allie's shoulder, veto which she looked up at. "Hmm?"

"You're in my spot," The boy said.  _Shit. Boy. Can't. Function._ He had short blond hair, much unlike the others in this school with dark heads. His murky blue eyes hid a reflection of the poor girl and her look of sheepishness, and his uniform, just like teachers, was different than the other boys'. However, she couldn't figure out what made him look different. "Hello?"  _Crap, I was staring._

"U-um, yeah... I-Is there a place where nobody sits in here?" Allie barely managed to squeak this out. He pointed at the seat behind his, and Allie quickly changed places. Thankfully, her teacher came in at that moment.  _Thank. God._

* * *

Lindsey glanced at the same guitar room, surprised at how few students were in there. Mr. Toro quickly came in, walking up to Lindsey briskly. "Lindsey Tweedel?" 

She nodded. "Yes?"

"What are you planning on playing?"

"Um, what are my options?"

"Acoustic and electric guitar, piano, bass, and drums."

Lindsey almost instantly replied,"Electric guitar!"

He grinned. "Okay, then..." Mr. Toro went to grab the electric guitar, his curly hair bobbing.

* * *

 

Kailyn knew this was going to be an awkward class. But hey, at least her teacher was a girl!  _Wait... Aw, crap. **Mr.** Ashley Purdy..._

Kailyn sat in the very middle of the class, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Mainly her teacher, who was sitting at his desk, his feet on top and he leaned back with his arms crossed. "Kailyn Tweedel," he grumbled as the late bell rang.

Kailyn looked up. "Yes, sir?"

The man pointed at the shelf behind her. "Get a textbook."


	9. Sixth and Seventh Period

The trio didn't see each other again until 6th-period lunch, where they sat with their newfound friends, Evelyn and Evanna. 

They all found that lunch would be just as eventful as their actual classes, with the head lunch ladies in charge: Mrs. Urie and Mrs. Iero. The girls would sit down at their tables only to hear Mrs. Urie yell," _I chime in with haven't you people ever heard of finishing your god-damn corn dogs?"_ at a group of boys on the other side of the room, to which all five girls snickered. 

When the excitement and fear of getting yelled at themselves by their lunch ladies subsided, the friends talked amongst themselves. "Okay, can someone please explain why we have a dude explaining how mics work rather than actual math?" Allie spoke up. 

Lindsey chimed in, "Or why we were learning about the career of the Sex Pistols in 'History?'"

Kailyn, "Or why we have the world's awkwardest Sex Ed class?"

Evelyn laughed, "Y'know, if you have problems with your morning classes, just wait until your afternoon, it's always weirder. Have any of you had Drama?"

Allie nodded, a grin on her face. "I had it last period. Mr. Way sure is the best match for that class, he out drama-queened me."

"He tends to be that W _ay..."_ Evanna snickered at her pun. 

Evelyn smacked her friend across the back of her head. "Don't do that ever again."

Allie rolled her eyes as she snacked on the cup of grapes she got for much, not being very hungry. She rested her head in her palm, looking away from her eccentric group of friends and laid her eyes on the guy from 4th period across the cafeteria. When she felt him look over in her direction, she turned back to her room. She looked at Lindsey beside her. "So, how was PE last period?"

Lindsey laughed. "It was crazy! I was almost willed into getting a tattoo!"

"So you didn't have to do the drum circle?"

"Not yet, we're doing it tomorrow."

"We?"

"Evelyn's in my PE class."

"Ah. Honestly, I'm just ready for bed. This place is crazy..."

"True, but I'm having a blast!"

Allie shrugged, returning to her unnoticed staring.

* * *

The girls all steered through the day tiredly, until 8th period, where they would finally get their release of tension through music- Band!

Each girl sat down in an untaken seat in the row of their concert band instrument. Kailyn sat with her fellow flutes, Evelyn and Lindsey with the B♭ clarinets, Allie with the one other B♭ bass clarinet, and Evanna sitting alone as a bari saxophone. The girls had been allowed to borrow school instruments, apparently just like all the other students in this class. What Allie found weird was that the blond guy was in this class too, a percussionist.

As the band director walked in, the reed players finally had their instruments situated and Mr. Wentz let them begin warming up.

 


	10. The Assigning of Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I feel so lazy! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, guys. I promise that once this really gets going it will be a lot more interesting and longer. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> PS- I promise I try not to spoil things too much, but in the next chapter there will be some new characters... And Lindsey's new love interest!

"Oh my god I'm exhausted..." Allie groaned as she collapsed face-down on the bed she just got, but she already loved it. 

Kailyn rolled her eyes at her sister's complaining. Even if she agreed whole-heartedly. "At least today was Friday. But don't change into your PJs so quickly, we still have to go down for dinner at six."

"It's three now, the heck do we do 'til then?" Allie and Lindsey pouted together, and Allie finally stood up. She took her uniform's leather jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. 

"Evelyn told me we had to sign up for jobs to do tomorrow," Lindsey sighed as she sat at the desk with her name on it. 

"Jobs?" Allie and Kailyn whined together. 

"Yeah. And they've already assigned us our jobs, we just have to go downstairs and ask about them."

"Could you not have told us that before we came to our room?"

"Nah."

Allie huffed and laid her jacket down on the bed, stuffing her shoes back on her feet. "Fine, let's go get this over with." The trio set out into the hallway. "Stairs. Why couldn't you have told before the damn stairs?" She grumbled under her breath as the trio shuffled through the common room and towards the 'stairs of death,' as Allie and Kailyn agreed on calling them.

They headed into the small office and went up to Mrs. Joseph. Lindsey was the pre-chosen speaker this time. 

"Parden me, Mrs. Joseph?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes?" The poor man didn't even look up from his work. 

"We were told we had to come arrange our jobs for tomorrow?"

He gave the sisters a grimace and sorted through his drawer of files. "Tweedel triplets?"

The girls all nodded.

"Allison," Allie internally groaned, "You'll be cleaning the school with Mr. Radke. Kailyn will be cooking lunch with Mrs. Urie." Kailyn externally groaned. "And Lindsey, you will be in the Library with Mr. Stump." Lindsey eternally groaned.

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Joseph." Lindsey finally smiled and led her sisters to the common room once more, Allie still behind her sisters and complaining. 

 


	11. The Rising of the First Memory and First Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I told you the chapter would be longer! I bet Lindsey would be proud of me! Did I do good on the naming of love interests?? I may have named Lindsey's after the creator of the Fairy Odd Parents.

That night at dinner was about the same as lunch, Mrs. Urie yelling at a group of boys to finish their food, the main trio and their new friends gossiping about some teacher's class. The only difference was the nightly announcements, where Mr. Dunn would stand up on the lunchroom's stage and making a long speech about upcoming events, sporting events (Ha!), and calling some students up to the stage so he can give them a lecture. 

Later the girls went to their respective beds (Allie took a shower to avoid conflict the next morning) in their respective pajamas (a tee shirt, sweatpants, and some fuzzy socks Allie had asked Kailyn to pick up when she went back to the school store the night before) with their respective color themes. 

* * *

The next morning the trio awoke to the alarm Lindsey had set the night before. Lindsey and Kailyn raced for the shower as soon as they got up (If you were wondering, Kailyn won), Allie yawned as she hid hung her blankets up to the top of her bed so she could stand on it and put her clothes on, and Lindsey pouted while sitting at her desk to wait for her sister to hurry the hell up.

Allie took her bedsheets down and made her bed before sitting at her own desk and plugging her straight iron in. She had to wait a few minutes before it would turn on, so she quickly applied her eyeliner in the mirror of desk.

Kailyn came out of bathroom in her beloved uniform to sit at her vanity-desk and dry her hair while Lindsey rushed in.

Allie hummed as she began to straighten her Afro (Honestly she's exaggerating when she calls it an Afro, she just refuses to dry the monster before she goes to bed, and its dries through the night only to curl up), and she smiled. "This is just like mornings back home, huh?"

"Mornings back home? Allie, you know they took our memories. How can you remember that?" Kailyn looked at her in shock.

"I..." Her eyes widened as she stared at her sister. "I remember something! Lindsey!" She stood up and pumped her arms in the air. 

"Calm down, will you?" Kailyn sighed and pushed her sister back into her chair. "What do you remember, exactly?"

Allie calmed down at her sister's request. "Mornings back home. I remember Dad's voice when he came to wake us up, how we were still forced to share a bedroom. I remember Uncle Ian. I remember you two scrambling to get to the shower first. Lindsey littering her part of the wall with sticky notes, you going over your class notes last minute right before a test in the morning. I remember Dad yelling at you too..." She laughed as Lindsey walked in the room. 

"How did you remember that? All that?" Lindsey inquired. 

"I dunno, just something about this place reminds me of all that."

"Anything else you remember?"

"Nothing else but Uncle Ian driving us to school since he was the band director at our school."

"Wow..." Lindsey shook her head and drew her hair into a ponytail to keep from wasting time, since the girls would soon be late to breakfast, which Lindsey pointed out. 

Allie and Kailyn glanced at the clock and grabbed their coats, both exclaiming, "Shit!"

* * *

 

The girls ran down to the food hall, only to be yelled at by Mrs. Urie. "I CHIMED IN WITH HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF BEING ON TIME TO BREAKFAST?!"

The "triplets" trudged to their seats with their now-cold breakfast of a granola bar and muffin with sausage and orange juice. Evelyn and Evanna looked up with concerned looks. "Why are you late?"

"Allie remembered something!" Kailyn said, loudly while Allie beamed. Kailyn didn't show her proudness very often. 

"What?" Evanna looked at the trio, her eyes wide open in surprise as she stared at Allie, Kailyn, and Lindsey.

"Is... that bad?" Allie questioned.

"Very!" Evelyn whisper-yelled.

"They could kill you! Take away your memories again! You might even be transferred to another correction institute, maybe even the _anime themed one..."_ Evanna shivered, clearly frightened by Allie's situation.

"I like anime..." Allie mumbled.

"You won't when you hear the classes they offer. World history told by Feliciano Vargas, Sex Ed with Tamaki Suoh or Panty Anarchy, Etiquette with Sebastian Michaelis." 

"Okay, Sex Ed with Panty Anarchy sounds scary."

"Yeah. So do not, under  _any_ circumstances, tell another soul.  _Especially_ not teachers. If you remember anything else, only tell one person from this group. And I'm guessing you already broke that rule, so let us in on what you remember, Allie."

Allie began to retell her memories, this time her story more clear. 

_"Girls, for the last time, wake up!" Dad came into our room, exasperated. The only one of us up was me, and I already had my school clothes on. Kailyn was starting to sit up, and so was Lindsey. They glanced at each other, and Dad quickly moved away from the door as Lindsey raced each other down the hall. "Jesus, my children are crazy," he grumbled as he went downstairs to the kitchen._

_I head into our bathroom. The only reason my sisters didn't race for this one was because this one didn't have a bath tub in it. So I get this one all to myself. I start straightening my hair and hear Lindsey slump into her desk chair, trying to wake herself up. Because my hair is so short (my left side was a boy cut and my right reached my chin), it doesn't take me long to do my hair. I look at Lindsey and shake my head. "Y'know, you could let Kailyn take the first shower and sleep in another five minutes," I laugh._

_"Shut up, Allie."_

_"Nah."_

_I grab my black leather backpack and run downstairs in a plain black shirt with a white button-up over it, unbuttoned, and my favorite jeans and converse, before Lindsey throws one of her huge ass Harry Potter books at me again (She blamed me for the destruction of her copy "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows" and then ignored me for a week). My father was making breakfast, random band scores playing in the background, and Uncle Ian was sitting at the counter with his cup of coffee. I set my bookbag by the door and sit down beside my favorite uncle._

_Dad set down a plate of my favorite breakfast in front of me, biscuits and gravy with sausage ripped up and put on top. "Thank you, Father Dearest." I grin, starting my wonderful meal._

_All I got in response was a "Mhm" and "Trouble Child."_

_I can really see how people always figure out we're adopted just by looking at our father. Dad had_ bright _red hair and a beard that he's been growing since we were 13, and we're 16 now, so it's gotten fairly big. He wears reading glasses, and always keeps them in the pocket of his shirt. Not only that, but we all seem to have different accents despite having all of us being born and raised in what used to be Alabama. Dad's voice is flat, and so is Kailyn's, which is the only similarity between the two, considering the fact that Kailyn was blonde, the only glasses she owned were fake, and blue eyes. Lindsey and I both had brown hair, but different shades. Mine was a chocolate hue and Lindsey's was more muddy. We both wore glasses, and even had the same prescription, but different frames, obviously (Her's were blue and boxed, mine were black with black and pink floral inside, and were a "hipster" shape). Lindsey also had green eyes, while mine were brown like my hair. None of us were very sure how he had manged to get three girls from the adoption, and I was honestly convinced he did it the same way as in_ Despicable Me.

_Lindsey and Kailyn both finally descended the steps and sat down on either side of me, Dad giving them the same breakfast as he did me._

_Uncle Ian had to drag us out of the house to get us to school, through the wasteland that used to be Main Street, but was now a deathtrap to go through without adult supervision._

_Once we reached our high school..._

_We..._

_I..._

Allie finally came out of her trance and away from the sight of her old life. She looked up at her friends and sisters, scared as she saw the horror in their eyes. "What...?"

Evanna was the first to clear her throat and speak. "Allie, we kidding earlier. They wouldn't kill you if you simply saw a small thing like a house or your old high school, but..."

Evelyn tried to explain when Evanna couldn't find her wording."This is the type of thing... You... Do not  _ever_ tell anyone about this, seriously."

"What difference is there between-"

"If you already have flashbacks to be able to tell us every aspect of your daily life and mornings... You-"

"You would be tortured-"

"Experimented on-"

"Gagged-"

"Stabbed-"

"Probed-"

"And worse!" The duo had a sense of all seriousness, and the triplets were shaking in their converse. "You could very likely be able to remember your average school day, then your birthdays, then days that you were required to watch what the Governor had to say something, to other things that are just as dangerous."

"The Governor?"

"He's the one in charge. Haven't I told you about this? Yeah, we're not allowed to know what he is doing. Too many people in this place are here because they tried to assassinate hi-"

Evelyn was cut off by the bell ringing to alert everyone to go to their appointed jobs. The group split up with another warning for Allie to never tell anyone about what she remembered. Kailyn stayed in the room and simply headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Allie followed some students that had been complaining about Mr. Radke down to the bottom of the school, to the boiler room. Allie simply prayed that she was going the right direction, and surprised herself. Despite her warning from the Evanna and Evelyn about her remembering her family being dangerous, she found herself comforted. The fact that she was the only triplet who could remember their father made her feel special, and it distracted her from the creepiness of going to  _the very bottom of the damn school._

She finally reached the bottom, and was forced to stand at the back of the group.  _Dammit, I'm 5'6! I'm an average height and yet everyone here is taller than me! Ugh!_  

The man who stood if front of everyone waited for the whole group to file in. "Alright, this is the first day of your new jobs. I'm going to call names, and then split you into pairs. Feel free to correct me. Alec Algar?"

The blond guy from Allie's Math class raised his hand, to which one of his friends jokingly said,"He goes by Happy, sir."  _Ha._ Mr. Radke nodded and wrote it on his clipboard.

There was a vague role call and Allie barely listened. She had a tendency to hear the call of her name, even if she didn't pay attention. When she heard her horrendous given name, Allison, Allie had to yell for anyone to hear her. Especially since the guy she was forced behind was like 6'7 or something. "Here! I go by Allie, sir!"

The crowd looked at the poor girl who chose the wrong position to stand at. Mr. Radke finished his role call and began his list of partnerships. He usually chose a name at the top of the not chosen and picked a random person who sat lower on the list. Except for the first one. Usually most students who get put with Alec "Happy" Algar complain to Mr. Radke later, saying something along the lines of "He's bummin' me out,' and Allie was apparently destined to be the next to cry herself to sleep because of Alec.

"Happy and Allie- lunchroom, Brax and Pedro- bathrooms, Ariana and Lillyan- classroom desks..." The man carried on with his list as Alec headed over to stand next to Allie. She looked up at him and gulped. She had never noticed how tall he was in class, he was probably as tall as Mr. Biersack, so about 6'4. 

Alec grabbed the cleaner bucket and and dish rags, heading up the stairs with poor Allie in tow. "Great, we got the easiest job. We can finish early," he grumbled.

Allie attempted a joke, quietly behind him. "Yay, I can sleep."

He looked back at her. "You new here? We have to stay with your partner all day."

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. And not all day, boys and girls aren't allowed to be in each others dorm room."

He groaned. "I liked you better when you were a blushing, stuttering mess."

"You don't know me yet, so that's your excuse for not knowing. But now you have no excuse for not knowing that I'm a hoot."

"Yeah, you seem like it."

As a partnered group walked behind the duo, one wiggled his eyebrows and whispered into his partner's ear, "Looks like Happy has met his match."

* * *

Lindsey arrived at the huge library, still breath taken by the beauty of it. It seemed like she had gotten there early, the only other people in the room was the library and some boy whose uniform's change was a fedora.

Mr. Stump looked up at the new student joining. "Ah, there she is! Ms. Lindsey Tweedel!"

Lindsey grinned as she went up to the front desk. "Hello, Mr. Stump."

"Now that you're both here, your assignments today are to just stamp books as students check them out and put the data in the computer. Lindsey, this young man is Butch, and he'll be showing you the ropes. I'm going to be busy. Word is there's gonna be a few new students arriving!"

Lindsey and Butch laughed at the man's animation as he went off to the back room. Butch sat down at one of the stools behind the desk and patted the one next to him for Lindsey to sit down, smiling sweetly. Lindsey didn't usually like anyone, but this guy sure was something. He had jet black hair, hair that shone in the light of the room. Just like his hat, his smile was cutely crooked. His eyes, though. That's what lost Lindsey. They were a deep, deep brown that told a story that she just couldn't hear.

"Okay, we know each other's names and everyone knows nobody comes in the library at this hour, so I guess we can take this time to get to know one another?" 

* * *

Kailyn was tired as soon as she entered the kitchen. Her sister's situation was worrying her, and she simply couldn't leave. The lunch-ladies filed in and Mrs. Urie spoke up. 

"Okay, so none of us trust you kids with food, so you're all free, just stay in the lunchroom. A couple of Mr. Radke's kids are coming to clean up, so don't mess with them. Dismissed."

Kailyn was honestly surprised, but that didn't stop her from running out the door and sitting on the stage on the other side of the lunchroom. She really just sat there are stared at the wall.

Until she looked out the door.

To see her sister, Allie.

Coming in the lunchroom with some dude.

She quickly ran over to her sister, hiding from Mrs. Urie so he didn't see her "bothering Mr. Radke's kids". 

"Allie! Thank God for you! I was bored and half asleep and I guess I still am, but still! Who's the dude?"

"Hello, Kailyn, my dear sister. This is my partner, Alec." He waved at Kailyn, half amused by the sisterly exchange.

"Oo, partner~" Kailyn wiggled her eyebrows at her sibling.

"Shut up, Kailyn."

"Not a chance."

 

 

 


	12. We Find Out Christmas is Coming, And the Second Memory Or Whatever

After the awkward exchange between Allie, Happy (As Kailyn heard he was called [And Allie did not correct her when Kailyn called him that]), and Kailyn split to go to their assigned tasks. For Allie, that was wiping every table in the lunchroom. For Alec, it was following Allie and sweeping up the crap she flung off the table. For Kailyn, it was watching her sister from the stage and taking notes in her (you guessed it) red notebook.  _Oh,_ she thought,  _how Lindsey will love this._

"Y'know, if you really wanted to tell me our favorite brunette has a boyfriend, you could've come to the library to visit me, considering you're doing _nothing._ "

Kailyn let out a scared yelp as she felt a presence behind her and threw her book in the air in panic. She looked back to see Lindsey, standing next to some guy in a fedora. "Don't scare me like that!" At that moment her book fell on top of her head. 

"How do you want me to scare you?"

"I'd rather you stop altogether."

"You should have said that from the start."

Kailyn grumbled curses under my breath and crossed her arms at her sister. "Whatever. What are you doing here? I thought you were working in the library? And who's the dude behind you? Are you  _and_ Allie dating somebody?"

"Hi, I'm Butch," he chuckled and waved at Kailyn. "And sadly, I haven't had the chance to take your beloved sister's hand." He winked at Lindsey.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pretty much. And it's almost lunch, I came to pick you and Allie up to go get ready to eat."

"It's really that late in the day?" Kailyn looked up at the huge clock on the wall, which read noon. "Damn, let's grab Allie and go."

The sisters went to grab Allie, who was sitting up against the wall with Alec and talking with him. Lindsey crossed her arms and Alec laughed when her sisters grabbed both Allie's arms and dragged her out the lunchroom. Kailyn waved to Alec and hollered, "Bye Happy!"

Allie pouted as she was dragged down the hallway, and she just watched the hall pass by.

"Is it really Christmas...? That can't be, we just came here two days ago, and it wasn't snowing when we arrived, was it?" Come to think of it, she wasn't paying much attention the bitter cold that day but did remember the pond they woke up around being frozen, and she vaguely saw white rushing by as she ran. She furrowed her brow, noticing that the walls were covered in red and green and white posters and decorations. In the hallway intersections there were Christmas trees with guitars and other instruments hanging from limbs and on each top was the school crest and a sign hanging above each were banners saying, "Merry Christmas" (yes, the one above Mr. Gaskarth's room said "Merry Christmas, Kiss My Butt [it's a school, they aren't gonna put ass on a school banner.]). Allie was too distracted by her school's sights and sounds to hear Lindsey's gasp and see her wide eyes. 

At the bottom of the dorm stairway had skinny trees on either side of the entrance, and at the middle of each common room had a fat tree with only a couple presents under it, and a table next to it. There was a sign on each table they passed saying, "All students in the rooms surrounding this common area must participate in this game of Secret Santa. You don't have to place just a Secret Santa present under this tree, and may buy gifts for other students out of recreation." 

By the time they reached their own common room, there were already students pulling names out of their bowl. The trio went up to their door, which had a designated door decoration of three elves holding signs. One elf held a black "Allie" sign, the next a blue "Lindsey" sign, and the last a red "Kailyn" sign. 

The sisters headed in and sat at their respective desks, Lindsey laying her head as if she were asleep. Allie watched her and attempted to grab her attention. "Lindsey, wake up."

She didn't answer, Allie and Kailyn exchanging worried glances. "Do you think..." Kailyn started. 

"Let her finish the memory, and then we ask her."

"Good idea. While she does, you watch her and I'll go grab names out of the Secret Santa Bowl for us." Kailyn headed out of the room. 

Allie stared at her sister until she finally looked up and almost fell out of her chair.  "Allie! Stacy!"

"Stacy isn't here, remember?" Allie raised her eyebrow, sitting back in her chair. 

"No! I remembered something!"

"Really? What is it?"

"School, I remember getting to school."

Kailyn walked in and handed her sisters their white slips. "You remember school?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Well, tell us! Maybe it'll come rushing back to us too! Wait, did that happen when I told you two what I remembered?" Allie exclaimed, spinning around in her desk chair.

"Kinda sorta," Kailyn shrugged. "But shouldn't we wait until we see Evanna and Evelyn?"

Lindsey shook her head. "I don't think so. Maybe we should just keep the memories to ourselves?"

"She has a point. I mean, it's not like they'll get their memories back themselves. And I worry that they'll tell on us," Allie mumbled, glancing down at slip of paper. 

"Yeah, exactly," Lindsey retorted.

Kailyn shifted her gaze between her sisters and sighed. "Ugh, fine. Now will you just tell us your damn memory?"

"It all flooded back to me in the hallway..." Lindsey began.

_We finally arrived to The Academy._

_Uncle Ian beamed down at us. "Alright, girls. Don't forget to take your breathing masks off when you get to your lockers. Tell Stacy I said 'Hello'."  
_

_"Of course." I nodded and led my sisters down the hallway. Allie was humming something, probably the national anthem, since we were listening to it on the walk here. Kailyn was babbling on about some dude she had a crush on this week. We reached the far end of the school, giving our best friend a wave. "Hello, HSS. Stacy. How was your weekend," we all said together._

_"Hello, HSS. Tweedel sisters. How was your weekend? Mine was exceptional!"_

_Of course, everyone in our society had to be incredibly polite to each other. No matter if what someone said was stupid, if they were wrong, or especially if they were older than you. If someone were rude outside of their home, then... Well, you never saw them again. So there was never a point to be mean when we weren't home. The same rule applied to  lying, speaking to someone older without being spoken to, or not saying one's correct credentials. For example, we call Stacy "HSS. Stacy" because the "HSS." stands for "High School Student." It was tedious, but it kept us alive. We were supposed to add a bunch of other crap in one order, but usually nobody used their full credentials when they introduce themselves or in class/work._

_Because Allie is technically eldest, since she was born 5 months before Kailyn and 6 before me, she was always required to speak first and most. We were also supposed to add the order of the three of us in our name and our full name, so she was "EHSS. Allison." She hated it. "My weekend was exceptional as well, HSS. Stacy."_

_"And you two, MHSS. Kailyn and YHSS. Lindsey?"_

_The "M" in Kailyn's title stood for "middle" and my "Y" stood for "youngest." God this was tedious. "Exceptional, HSS. Stacy," Kailyn and I replied together._

_Synchronized due to years of practice, the three of us graciously retort, "Thank you for your concern."_

_"Thank you for your concern," she echoed._

_The three of us stuff our things into our locker the way every student is required; left hook holds our breath mask, right hook our backpack, and on the bottom part was separated into two shelves. On the top shelf was extra supplies and on the bottom was ancient textbooks and our tablets, which everyone's were always plugged up in the locker to charge. I made sure all of my stuff was in place, since they do weekly inspections and we never know the day. Last week some poor guy switched hooks on accident and they threw him out of school, literally. And his full credentials changed from "M16BMHSSAA" (Male 16 Black Middle child High School Student Ancient Alabama) to "M16BMHSDOAA" (Male 16 Black Middle child High School Drop Out Ancient Alabama). I bet he also got disowned from his family when he got home to tell them why he got kicked out, so he's probably M16BDHSDOAA Robert now. It's always emotional when a person gets expelled for nothing, but of course, we owe it all to the Governor. He makes every rule, no matter how stupid it actually is._

_With our locker out of the way, we grab our course textbooks and tablets and walk in the organized line toward classes. All of us but Allie, who stood without her backpack or anything in her hands and head to the gym, where she kept her gym clothes. Kailyn went into her classroom and I went to my own class with Stacy by my side._

"And thats it," Lindsey murmured, clutching the sides of her head. "God, my head hurts."

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." Allie sighed. "C'mon, we need to get to lunch."


End file.
